Action cameras and video devices, including cell phones and small portable video cameras such as Go-Pro® cameras, may be mounted on objects such as archery equipment, firearms, crossbows, cars, recreational vehicles, ATV's, boats, planes and other items. A mounted camera or video device may vibrate during use of the item on which it is mounted.